Maikai Poe
by ChicagoPDFire
Summary: Un petit Os, sur une rencontre du Linstead. J'espère que ça vous plaira :)


**Maikai poe**

 _Jay fila à son casier prendre ses cours et attendre Mouse, il en a marre du lycée et a hâte de rejoindre l'armée. Mais il a promis à sa mère d'obtenir son diplôme avant de s'enrôler. Et il y a rencontré Mouse, qui aspire aussi à entrer dans l'armée. Un groupe de filles se mit à siffler et lancer un tas d'insultes. Une fille passa devant les deux gars avant de s'enfermer dans les toilettes._

 _-C'est ton repas que tu as sur toi ?! Se moqua une fille en passant devant les toilettes._

 _Jay avait déjà remarqué cette jeune fille, toujours fatiguée, des fois avec des marques sur le visage, les mains qui tremblent. Il sait ce que veulent dire ses symptômes, mais ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Jay ouvrit son casier et attrapa son sac de rechange._

 _-Je reviens. Souffla-t-il_

 _Il entra dans les toilettes des filles, elle se tenait devant le lavabo, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues maigres._

 _-C'est les toilettes des filles ! Lança-t-elle en se reculant un peu_

 _-Je sais, je voulais juste t'apporter ça. C'est des vêtements de rechange. Mon tee-shirt et ma chemise seront sûrement trop grand pour toi mais ça sera déjà mieux. Expliqua Jay._

 _-Merci._

 _Il attrapa du papier qu'il mouilla un peu avant de nettoyer doucement ses joues. Elle fila se changer dans une des cabines avant de revenir. Jay lui sourit gentiment, il aime bien cette jeune fille._

 _-Je m'appelle Erin._

 _-Jay, on est dans le même cours d'histoire._

 _-Oui, sourit-elle_

 _-Tu es avec qui pour le devoir ? Demanda-t-il_

 _-Personne. Qui voudrait se mettre avec une fille comme moi ? Dit-elle douloureusement._

 _-Tu es une fille très bien. Elles ne sont que superficielles, ne les écoute pas. Pourquoi tu ne te mettrais pas avec Mouse et moi ?_

 _-Je…Je ne voudrai pas m'imposer._

 _-Tu ne t'imposes pas je te propose._

 _-Volontiers. Sourit Erin_

 _-Super, on sort peut-être de là. On commence dans une heure avec Mouse tu pourrais rester avec nous si tu n'as rien._

 _-Oui._

 _Ils sortirent des toilettes, Mouse les rejoignit et Jay lui fit part qu'Erin rejoint leur duo pour le dossier. Ils se rendirent à la cafétéria, Jay acheta trois cafés et un cookie géant pour Erin. Ils se mirent à travailler sur leur dossier d'histoire basé sur la guerre du Pacifique durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Erin profita de la compagnie des deux garçons, blagueur, de bonne compagnie et surtout gentils._

 _-On sera peut-être dans les livres d'histoires de nos enfants. Plaisanta Mouse_

 _-Comment ça ? Demanda Erin_

 _-A la fin du lycée on s'engage dans l'armée. Fit Jay_

 _-Oh. Quel corps ?_

 _-Les Rangers, sourit Mouse_

 _-La trainée s'est trouvée des clients ! Lança un mec en passant près d'eux._

 _Mouse se leva d'un bond faisant tomber sa chaise et le corrigea comme il faut. Erin le remercia touchée par le geste du jeune homme._

Les gars étaient arrivés en avance au boulot, ils ont de la paperasse à faire avant qu'une nouvelle enquête ne tombe. Depuis quelques mois Ruzzek fait tout pour convaincre Voight de faire monter Burgess aux Renseignements. Ses arguments : que Jay n'a pas de coéquipier, que ça serait bien qu'il y est un nouveau membre dans l'unité.

-Bien, avant qu'on n'aille sur une enquête je tiens à vous présenter un nouveau membre qui va agrandir notre unité et fera équipe avec Jay. Déclara Voight

Ruzzek sourit en regardant Atwater, ça ne peut être que Burgess qui a fait ses preuves devant Voight. Des pas se résonnèrent dans les marches. Une jeune femme fit son entrée dans l'open-space un peu angoissée de voir tous ses regards tournaient vers elle.

-Voici Erin Lindsay.

La mâchoire de Jay se décrocha en la voyant là. Il échangea un regard avec Mouse, lui aussi avait reconnu la jeune femme.

-Obligé de faire vite car on a une enquête tu feras mieux connaissance avec les autres plus tard. Juste un tour de table vite fait : Antonio Dawson, tu connais Al, Kevin Atwater, Adam Ruzzek, Jay Halstead et Mouse. Fit Voight

Erin sourit aux deux derniers garçons, elle les avait reconnus et son angoisse avait diminué. Comment les oubliés après ce qu'ils ont fait pour elle.

-Tu fais équipe avec Jay. En route, Mouse regarde les caméras de surveillance du quartier.

Elle suivit Jay en voiture, elle ne savait pas trop comment engager la conversation.

-Ca faisait un bail dis donc. Lança Jay

-Oui. Revenu des Rangers ?!

-Oui depuis 3 ans. Je suis rentré directement dans la police, j'ai été sous couverture. Avant de rentrer aux Renseignements. Et toi ? Pas de pression hein ! Fit Jay voulant la mettre à l'aise.

-Tu as dû entendre un tas de choses sur moi.

-Je n'écoute pas les rumeurs.

-J'ai arrêté les cours, Voight m'a sortie de la rue. Je suis entrée dans la police grâce à Hank et j'ai fait des patrouilles.

-Je suis content de te revoir. Fit Jay

-Je suis soulagée que tu sois dans l'unité, avec Mouse bien sûr. J'avais peur en arrivant dans une unité que je ne connais pas.

-Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne sont pas méchant. Tu connais déjà Al et Voight, Antonio est un clown de service mais il est adorable. C'est le meilleur flic, toujours là pour les autres. Atwater et Ruzzek sont des blagueurs ils peuvent être un peu lourd sur les bords mais ils ne sont pas vraiment méchants. Et puis Mouse tu le connais.

-Il a l'air d'avoir changé.

-On…On a vécu un événement traumatisant en Afghanistan. Il n'est plus le même depuis. Un peu mal à l'aise quand il y a beaucoup de monde.

Erin le regarda, il est toujours aussi beau même plus beau qu'au lycée.

-Je te promets une chose. Always have each other back. Fit Jay

-Always. Sourit Erin.


End file.
